This disclosure relates to an apparatus for shifting a valve. More specifically, but without limiting the scope of the disclosure, this disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for shifting a downhole valve from a first position to a second position, wherein the downhole valve is disposed within a well.
In the course of completing and producing hydrocarbon wells, operators find it necessary to install various components such as packers, gravel pack screens, liners, etc. As those of ordinary skill will readily recognize, one component used is a downhole valve, such as a sliding sleeve. The sliding sleeve valve generally has a sleeve member that is slidable from a first position to a second position, which generally corresponds to a closed position to an open position. Sliding sleeve valves are commercially available from Weatherford, Inc. under the name RIV.
Generally, prior art sliding sleeves use mechanical means to shift from the first position to the second position or from the second position to the first position. The shifting tools can be run into the well using a secondary work string such as wire line, tubing, and coiled tubing. The shifting tools provide a shifting force to manipulate a sleeve or mandrel in an assembly, such as an oil well completion tool. However, the use of the secondary work string poses many problems. For instance, the use of the secondary work string is expensive and time consuming. Also, the introduction of the secondary work string into the well may cause problems such as the secondary work string becoming stuck within the well.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method that will allow for an efficient shifting of a downhole valve. There is a also a need for an apparatus and method that dependably shifts a downhole valve without the need for a secondary string. Further, there is a need for a shifting device that is a separate component from the downhole valve. These needs, and many other needs, will be met by the apparatus and method herein disclosed.